Se Uma Pedra Sentisse
by Hannon Moon
Summary: YAOI. Rukia tinha certeza, se uma pedra sentisse, ela entenderia melhor seus próprios sentimentos do que aqueles dois. ByaxRen, oneshote.


Casal: ByakuyaxRenji, contém indícios de IchigoxRukia. Contém fanservices

Classificação: (tentativa de) romance, oneshote, yaoi.

Disclaimer: Não possuo qualquer direito sobre a obra "Bleach", nem sobre os produtos dela licenciados. Não escrevo essa história com fins lucrativos.

Essa fanfic foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto da comunidade Bleach Yaoi, dedicada à fofa da Kira (Larry). Te adoro, flor!!

oOo

**Se Uma Pedra Sentisse...**

oOo

Rukia bufou, tampando a fronte com a mão. Estava inconformada, ou melhor, estava agora mais do que nunca.

Era tão óbvio que aqueles dois se amavam e, no entanto, eram eles os únicos a não o perceberem! Tinha acabado de presenciar o mais mortal e fulminante brilho de ciúmes no olhar de Byakuya quando ele encontrara Kira e Renji conversando calorosamente minutos atrás, e, mesmo assim, tinha certeza, se inquirisse seu irmão sobre o ocorrido, ele jamais aceitaria que amava Renji.

E Renji também! Aquele era outro que, por mais que sofresse toda vez que Byakuya frio com ele, nunca admitia para si mesmo seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo capitão.

Os dois eram as pessoas mais cegas em relação a si mesmas que já conhecera! Até uma pedra, se ela pudesse sentir, entenderia melhor seus próprios sentimentos do que eles.

Ah, mas por (seu) bem ou por mal, aquela situação teria que mudar, e muito em breve! Sabia que seria uma missão estressantemente árdua e, por que não?, de alta periculosidade (acaso tivesse a fé dos poucos humanos – ou melhor, das almas deles – ocidentais que conhecera, já estaria ajoelhada rezando para que, ao final de tudo, ou mesmo durante o desenrolar da história, não fizessem sua cabeça rolar – ela não duvidava nada de que, se pudessem, arrancar-lhe-iam a cabeça!), todavia, ela era de extrema necessidade: contava com a distração de ambos para realizar um desejo seu.

Desde que Ichigo a convidara (Louvado Yama-sama! Não imaginava que um dia Ichigo seria capaz de fazê-lo. Ele era outro pior que uma pedra) para um jantar a dois – um encontro, um encontro!! – não deixara de sonhar com a data. Amava aquele lerdo de fios alaranjados e agora que ele finalmente tomara a iniciativa de dar um passo adiante na "relação" que tinham, jurara para si mesma que não perderia tamanha oportunidade por nada nessa Soul Society.

Quando, entretanto, seu irmão e seu melhor amigo descobriram seu almejado desejo, puseram-se a, instantaneamente, despedaça-lo sem nó nem piedade. Byakuya, severo e decidido a agir completamente dentro dos conformes como era, e Renji, ciumento com a amiga como só, não se sentiam inclinados a "aceitar" o encontro de Rukia.

Ela, por sua vez, era esperta o suficiente para saber que bater de frente com eles não a levaria a lugar algum. Dessa forma, bolara um plano (ou melhor, não um plano, mas determinara o objetivo do plano que viria a ter) para conseguir "escapar" da vigilância severa e ciumenta da dupla: como era tão óbvio que se amavam o ruivo e o moreno, bastava conseguir uni-los em tempos próximos de seu encontro; assim eles estariam distraídos demais com o inesperado (sim, vagarosos como eram, o mais provável era que se surpreendessem ao descobrirem-se apaixonados) acontecimento e não dariam por sua falta. Ela poderia sair com Ichigo e todos seriam felizes (bem, pelo menos por hora. Como faria para eles aprovarem seu romance seria outra história a se pensar...)

Só havia um probleminha nisso tudo: como fazê-los perceber que amavam um ao outro? E mais, como fazê-los, sabendo disso, ficarem juntos?

oOo

-E-e-e-eu...? M-m-m-mas... – Kira, completamente atordoado, sequer podia articular uma frase.

"Chego a ter pena dele", pensou Rukia, enquanto observava a reação perplexa do rapaz. "Também pudera".

Depois de muito matutar, conclui algo nada inimaginável: não fazia idéia de como unir Renji a Byakuya, e vice-versa. Depois de muito cogitar, resolveu pedir ajuda às únicas pessoas que imaginou serem capazes de realizar os "objetivos" que estabelecera.

Yachiru e Nanao. A pior dupla de mentes astutas (para o mal – e não era no sentido de "malvadeza" – , ela diria) de todo o mundo espiritual.

"_Não poderia ser um... Plano mais simples?", perguntara ela após vislumbrar o plano que as duas traçaram_

"_É claro que não! – Yachiru bradou, entusiasmada – Assim é muito mais emocionante!"_

_Nanao apenas consentiu ajeitando seus óculos._

Rukia abanou os ombros. Melhor seguir o plano mirabolante delas do que não ter um para seguir.

-Já temos tudo planejado, tenente Izuru. Não lhe resta opção, terá de participar. – Nanao, afiando a sua voz, ditou.

Kira, estupefato, demorou a responder, tendo em vista que não conseguia organizar sues pensamentos.

-E-eu não posso fazer isso... Kuchiki-sama ficaria muito bravo comigo...

-Não se preocupe, Kira-nii!! Nós garantiremos proteção a você. – Yachiru parecia realmente se divertir com a armação.

-Mas... Mas... Não posso fazer isso com Renji, ele é meu melhor amigo!

-Depois nós contaremos a verdade para ele, assim tudo ficará como sempre esteve. – Rukia tentou acalma-lo. Apesar de tudo, não gostava de incomodar os outros, e só não desistia de tudo porque estava determinada demais a sair com Ichigo (era o homem a quem amava, afinal).

-Bem, se ele souber da verdade, aí sim brigará comigo...

-Tenente Izuru, se você se diz assim tão amigo de Abarai-kun, deveria pensar no bem que fará a ele.

Kira fitou Nanao, refletindo sobre suas palavras.

-Além do mais, Kira-nii, se você fizer isso por nós, nós te ajudaremos com "aquela pessoa", hihi.

Rukia pensou que, na verdade, as duas paradas ao seu lado eram quem mais se deleitaria com tudo.

Kira pensava. Gostaria de uma ajuda para se resolver com "aquela pessoa" (embora tivesse vergonha de admiti-lo), porém não sabia se o que iria fazer com seu melhor amigo era realmente certo...

oOo

De camarote, escondida entre as árvores próximas da diminuta ponte elevada por sobre um riacho aonde nadavam carpas, elas aguardavam em silêncio. A primeira parte do plano estava para ser executada: toda noite àquele horário, garantira Rukia, Byakuya caminha por ali. Só precisavam que Kira cumprisse direitinho com seu trabalho...

Renji estranhou cenário. Quando Kira o intimara a encontrá-lo, não esperava vê-lo ali, sentado sobre uma grande toalha à luz de velas no meio da ponte.

-Ei, que se passa? – chamou pelo amigo, mas este mantinha cabeça baixa.

-Re-Renji... – ergueu o rosto, parecendo procurar algo – Sente-se aqui, vamos conversar.

O ruivo, hesitante (o que diabos significava aquilo?!), fez o que lhe fora pedido. Achou que alguma coisa fosse acontecer, ou que o amigo fosse lhe dizer algo de extrema importância, contudo, o louro passou a conversar sobre assuntos triviais. Reparou que ele sempre olhava para atrás de si e ficava tempo fixando sua mirada num mesmo ponto. Chegou a se voltar para trás, querendo ver também o que seu amigo fitava, mas só encontrava a escuridão da noite.

De repente Byakuya despontou não muito longe e, logo que o trio o avistou próximo à ponte, tratou de alertar Kira com o sinal que tinham combinado.

O loiro notou o sinal quase que instantaneamente, vindo de umas árvores atrás de Renji e, criando coragem, pôs-se em ação:

-Renji, eu... Eu... –respirou fundo, não podia falhar – Precisoconfessarqueamovocê!

Ele falara tão rápido que o ruivo ainda tentava entender a mensagem quando se sentiu ser envolvido por Kira, a respiração dele cravada em seu pescoço. Enrubesceu, confuso.

Byakuya vinha quietamente, já tinha notado os dois sentados na velha ponte, todavia, só conseguiu enxergar com clareza o que acontecia quando estava próximo o bastante.

Próximo o bastante para ver Renji, **seu Renji**, abraçado com outro homem numa espécie de... encontro romântico?!

Sentiu uma cólera avassaladora tomar conta de si, tão intensa que ele poderia explodir. Arrastou o pé alguns centímetros pelo chão, disposto a extravasar sua raiva; porém um surto de dignidade desceu-lhe pela garganta e ele se voltou, disposto a ir embora.

Fora impossível não notar a presença de Byakuya lá, já que sua energia espiritual brilhara tão intensamente segundos antes de desaparecer. Consciente da presença de sue capitão, Renji foi tomado por um grande repúdio, só de imaginar ser visto por seu superior na situação embaraçosa em que estava. Levantou-se apressado e, sem saber bem o porquê, apressou-se em direção a ele:

-Byakuya!

O moreno parou, mas continuou de costas para Renji.

Kira aproveitou a deixa para se afastar o máximo possível de toda a confusão, envergonhado e arrependido ao extremo.

-Byakuya! – tornou a chamar.

Dessa vez, Byakuya girou metade de seu corpo, encarando-o por sobre o ombro.

Renji não compreendia por que estava tão aflito perante a possibilidade de seu capitão vê-lo com outro. Não entendia por que parecia se importar tanto com isso, nem por que seu coração doía tanto agora, implorando-lhe para que esclarecesse logo o mal entendido.

-E... – tentou falar.

-Não me importa com quem se envolva – de algum modo, era como se precisasse afirmar tal sentença para si mesmo. Necessitava proferi-la – desde que seja em suas horas vagas e não interfira no seu trabalho. – completou, em sue habitual tom de indiferença.

Renji sentiu uma dolorosa agulhada em seu peito e, junto com ela, raiva. Raiva por Byakuya ser tão insensível, tão imbecil.

-...Seu imbecil!!

A face de Byakuya, pasmada, adquiriu tons de zanga. Renji piscou duas vezes, sem entender. Então levou às mãos à boca, surpreso. Havia gritado com toda a força de seus pulmões, chamado seu capitão de imbecil, sem nem sequer perceber.

De se esconderijo, três polegares se ergueram satisfeitos. Primeira parte do plano, concluída.

oOo

Rukia estava com um pouquinho de dó de seu amigo. Desde que ele chamara Byakuya de imbecil, estava sofrendo com os castigos e as punições que o capitão lhe aplicava.

Bem, ao menos a primeira etapa de plano saíra como queriam: com ela, intencionavam fazer com que os dois começassem a pensar em seus próprios sentimentos. O moreno, ao se deparar com seu tenente envolvido com outro homem, não poderia se manter indiferente e esse era seu primeiro passo para rever seus sentimentos.

Já Renji... O ruivo, pelo seu jeito atrapalhado, fugidio e ferido, mostrava que, ela arriscaria, dava indícios de ter percebido que o amava. Ele poderia ser meio desligado, mas era sincero com seus sentimentos. Se percebesse que amava seu capitão, poderia até guardar para si esse segredo, contudo não buscaria por subterfúgios que encobrissem seus sentimentos.

Rukia não tinha as mesmas esperanças quanto a seu irmão: não acreditava que ele fosse assimilar seus sentimentos e ainda os fosse admitir para si mesmo (como Renji provavelmente já fizera) tão rapidamente. Não, Byakuya era mais cabeça dura e demoraria mais até entender que o amava...

Respirou fundo, ainda iria ter muito trabalho.

oOo

Renji se jogou no chão, exausto. Os braços estavam abertos ao lado de sua cabeça e sua respiração era sôfrega.

Depois de tanto tempo sem entender o que se passava em seu íntimo, finalmente podia enxergar aquilo que, embora seu coração alertasse, sua mente fazia tanta questão de não compreender.

Agora podia ver, estava claro como o dia: amava Byakuya, por mais que lhe doesse confessar. Agora percebia que o amava há muito e que, inconscientemente, fingira não senti-lo, pois sabia que não ser correspondido lhe causaria uma mágoa que ele não acreditava ser capaz de suportar.

Quando Byakuya o flagrara com Kira (afinal, o que cargas d'água havia sido aquilo?!) e ele sentiu um grande pânico tomar conta de si: fora nesse momento em que, definitivamente, entendera. Amava Byakuya, _precisava de Byakuya_.

No entanto, seu capitão corresponder-lhe era uma hipótese na qual ele não acreditava. É, estava certo, ser rejeitado (mesmo que nunca se tivesse declarado formalmente a ele) era uma dor muito dura de se agüentar.

Esmurrou o chão de terra com o punho fechado. Que porcaria!

oOo

"Seu Renji", aquele era um pensamento que decidir não o abandonar.

Byakuya estava-se irritando por não parar de pensar no ocorrido da noite anterior. Nunca sentira tamanho ódio diante de uma mera cena, nem mesmo quando estivera frente à frente com os mais cruéis inimigos. E uma voz que ele tentava a todo custo suprimir insistia em completar: "e o frio da dor, a fira e insaciável dor que você sentiu por vê-lo nos braços de outro? Está se esquecendo dela?"

"Seu Renji". Por que "Seu Renji"? Desde quando "Seu Renji"?

Porque havia aquela dor que ele queria camuflar? Por que logo agora pensar em Renji sem o simples pronome, "seu", era algo que o incomodava profundamente?

"Seu Renji"...

Que diabos, ele verdadeiramente ficara irritado! Não tinha tempo para ficar perdendo com essas besteiras. Isso...Uma besteira, uma grande besteira. Cruzou os braços, movendo-se para outro lugar, fazer algo realmente útil. Ignorar o que não lhe fosse útil, essa era a sua especialidade.

oOo

-Aqui está... – porém, antes que terminasse sua frase na sua voz lenta e arrastada, mãozinhas pequenas agarraram o embrulho que ele lhes trazia.

-Obrigada, Hana-chan!

-Tomem cuidado, por favor! Como eu disse, essa é uma unidade experimental...

-Nós confiamos no trabalho da equipe de cura. – respondeu Rukia – Teremos todo o cuidado.

-Hm... Não sei se é certo... É para o bem de Abarai-san, mas Unohana-sama não autorizaria isso...

-Às vezes é preciso ignorar algumas regras para se fazer bem a alguém.– insistiu Nanao.

-Não se preocupe, Hana-chan, nós cuidaremos de tudo! Eu prometo que não o deixarei judiar de você.

Hanatarou corou, lembrando-se que elas lhe propuseram ajudá-lo com Zaraki em troca do favor que faria a elas. Devido a um pequeno acidente recente envolvendo o capitão do décimo primeiro esquadrão, causado por Hanatarou, teria de trabalhar para Zaraki para quitar sua divida com ele... Tinha um pouco de medo de Kenpachi Zaraki, então seria bom receber essa "ajuda" de Yachiru.

Bem, não havia problemas em emprestar os adesivos do sono à Abarai se isso fosse ajudá-lo, acreditava ele.

oOo

-Vai, agora! – Rukia deu um tapinha em suas costas, empurrando-o para frente.

Sem o empurrão, possivelmente Shuuhei não teria se mexido. Ele estava entrando em ação, muito a contra gosto.

Tragando ar (muito ar), invadiu a sala de banhos onde Renji se lavava. O amigo se virou surpreso ao dar com Shuuhei fechando a porta da sala (o que ele fazia ali dentro?), ao passo que o tatuado esboçava um forçado sorriso simpático.

-Renji-kun! – resolveu se aproximar velozmente do ruivo, para não lhe dar tempo de afastá-lo de si – E aí, cara?!Sabe o que é, precisava do seu xampu emprestado porq...! – como o ensaiado, fingiu tropeçar e cair bem perto do ruivo.

Renji franziu o cenho, até que se assustou com a mão que o outro apoiara em sua perna. Olhou para baixo, Shuuhei se apoiava nele para se levantar.

Aquilo, sem dúvida, era vergonhoso! Não bastasse a bisonha atitude de Kira (e ele ainda nem fora conversar com o loiro para perguntar o que fora tudo aquilo), Shuuhei também se aventurava a colocá-lo numa posição tão humilhante...! Abriu a boca para gritar com ele, contudo o tatuado pôs-se em pé e tratou de falar apressadamente, antes de Renji:

-Sinto muito, Renji! Perdi minhas forças e caí, mas já estou bem. Bom, vou indo! Até a próxima! – e saiu, batendo a porta.

Renji franziu o cenho, estranhando a aparição meteórica (e em momento impróprio, por que não?) do amigo. A Soul Society andava meio louca ultimamente, a começar por ele amar Byakuya...

Apertou as mãos em punho contra a parede, fechou os olhos e deixou que a água corresse por sue corpo. Precisava pensar, e muito, botar as idéias e seus sentimentos em ordem, ou pelo menos botar alguma ordem neles.

oOo

-Você conseguiu? – veio a pergunta em uníssono assim que ele escapuliu para o esconderijo do trio.

-Sim... – respondeu, constrangido.

-Bom trabalho, Shuu-nii!

-Que fique claro, vocês me devem essa. – cruzou os braços, incomodado. Só realizara aquela "missão maluca" porque elas lhe prometeram ajudar com uma certa pessoa... Ele, embora custasse admitir sua paixão, necessitava desesperadamente de ajuda, não sabia nem como fazer para se declarar!

-Relaxa, Shuu-ni! – a pequena pulou – Você colou o adesivo direitinho?

-...Sim. Na perna, conforme o combinado.

-Perfeito.

O departamento de cura estava desenvolvendo um adesivo anti-insônia: ao aplicá-lo em qualquer parte do corpo, caía-se em sono profundo em menos de meia-hora. Se alguma ameaça relevante se fizesse presente, o adesivo perderia seu efeito imediatamente, perante a energia espiritual emanada; se, por outro lado, fosse preciso despertar para cumprir uma missão de última hora, bastava que lhe retirassem o adesivo, para um acordar rápido. Por conta disso, assim que ficassem prontos os adesivos – ainda estavam numa fase experimental – recomendariam que seus usuários os colassem em alguma parte visível der seu corpo, para que, se necessário despertá-los, pudessem as outras pessoas notar os adesivos e retirá-los.

E era exatamente isso o que o trio não queria: que localizassem o adesivo em Renji. Pediram ajuda a Shuuhei para que ele simulasse um tombo próximo de Renji, e que fingisse se apoiar nele para se reerguer: assim poderia colar nele o adesivo sem levantar suspeitas no ruivo. Para ter "acesso" à pele desnuda de Renji, num local em que ela ficasse "escondida" de todos os outros olhos, nada melhor do que botar em prática essa etapa do plano na hora em que Renji estaria se banhando...

oOo

-Nii-sama, você tem que ajudar! – gritava dissimuladamente Rukia, a arrastá-lo para o quarto de Renji.

-... – sua irmã invadira sua sala de treinamento, aflita por Renji estar caído em sua cama, sem poder acordar, por mais que ela tentasse acordá-lo.

Na certa, Renji deveria estar cansado e apenas dormia, e ele não tinha nada a ver com a preguiça de seu tenente.

-Rukia, deixe-me ir.

-Espere, você precisa ver! Há algo de errado com ele. – em seu íntimo, perguntava-se como podia ser tão descaradamente mentirosa.

"Espero que a noite valha a pena, Ichigo", pensou.

Ao adentrarem o aposento, Byakuya encontrou o moreno esparramado em sua cama, por sobre os lençóis brancos. Apesar de ter pensado "que relaxado" ao ver a cena, ela estava-lhe despertando um certo... Prazer.

Renji vestia apenas suas calças negras, o restante da vestimenta estava caída no chão. Os fios ruivos, molhados, derramavam-se pelo colchão, contornando seu peitoral bronzeado e definido, que se movimentava suavemente com uma respiração suave.

"...Peitoral bronzeado e definido?", desde quando reparava no peitoral alheio? Nos últimos dois dias sua cabeça andava sendo perturbada por esse tipo de impulso sexual...

...Impulso sexual?? Não, não era isso! É claro que não poderia ser isso.

...Ou poderia?... Não, impossível. Ele não sentia esse tipo de coisa por Renji. Não, decididamente o peitoral másculo, bronzeado e sexy não lhe atraía sexualmente.

Sexy??! Oras, por Yama-sama, o que estava acontecendo consigo?? Ele não era assim, não pensava nessas coisas. Ele era indiferente às outras pessoas, sempre o fora em relação ao jeito selvagem de Renji e... Mas o quê?!

Oh não, ele estava enlouquecendo! Isso não era bom. E ficar prostrado ali no quarto não atenuaria nada, muito pelo contrario, só lhe traria mais motivos para admirar Renji ("admirar Renji" fora registrado por sua mente, mas ela, já cansada, fez questão de ignorá-lo). Melhor agir.

Caminhou até a cama e tentou acordá-lo (se era esse o preço para que Rukia o deixasse em paz...). Tentou repetidas vezes, sem efeito. Pousou a mão muito clara no punho bronzeado e o chacoalhou. Nada. Aquilo estava estranho e após sua última tentativa não ter funcionado, concluiu o que sua irmã já lhe alertara: havia algum problema com Renji.

De repente uma súbita fisgada em seu peito o fez se dar conta do quanto realmente não queria que algo ruim acontecesse ao seu tenente. Não, não era em relação a seu tenente o que a fisgada lhe "dizia"... Era em relação a **Renji**. E "Renji" então lhe pareceu algo grande demais, algo importante demais para ser perdido. Algo que roubou o ar de seus pulmões com absoluta gravidade.

Oras, ele não permitiria que mal algum ocorresse a Renji! Então, sem atinar para as conseqüências do que faria e, na verdade, sem sequer se importar com elas, agarrou as pontas do lençol branco no qual Renji se deitava e as envolveu no ruivo. Trouxe o jovem desacordado para seus braços e disparou atrás da equipe de cura.

As sobrancelhas de Rukia se arquearam ferozmente. Pelo visto, a encomenda saíra melhor do que o planejado.

E não foram únicas as sobrancelhas dela a se arquearem: quem estava no caminho de Byakuya, jamais esperou ver uma cena como aquela.

O capitão frio e silencioso do sexto esquadrão correndo a toda velocidade com seu tenente semi-nu em seus braços não era algo que se via todo dia. Finalmente Byakuya estava mostrando do que era capaz.

oOo

Byakuya esperava do lado de fora, zanzando esporadicamente de um lado para o outro. Talvez se surpreendesse por se perceber em nível de ansiedade tão expresso, mas isso não passava por sua cabeça no momento. Mais tarde, ele saberia que agir tão contraditoriamente ao seu normal poderia, às vezes, acontecer, quando se tratasse de Renji.

Agora, no entanto, só era capaz de pensar no que acontecia ao ruivo. Por que ele não acordava? Será que (oh não, que não fosse isso!) algo sério se passava?

Engoliu em seco as dúvidas e aflições quando a porta se abriu, dando passagem a Unohana. Deixou que ela se aproximasse, ou fora ele quem se aproximara dela, tanto fazia, não conseguia reparar em detalhe tão insignificante numa hora dessas. O fato é que estavam de frente um para o outro, Rukia ligeiramente atrás de si. Ia começar com as indagações, mas a senhora se adiantara:

-Kuchiki-san, tranqüilize-se. Em termos, Abarai-san não sofre com nada de grave.

O alívio ele só sentiria quando soubesse o que havia acontecido com Renji.

-Como "em termos"? – perguntou, e sua voz, embora gélida e distante como sempre, guardava uma certa dose de apreensão.

-Bem – a senhora começou, ajeitando sua trança – depois de examiná-lo, descobri em seu corpo um adesivo anti-insônia, que nós da Equipe de Cura estamos desenvolvendo. Trata-se de um dispositivo para ajudar no descanso dos que não conseguem fazê-lo por conta própria.

O moreno acompanhava com atenção cada informação recebida.

-Por isso, asseguro que Abarai-san está apenas descansando num sono profundo. – bem, saber disso acalmou em parte o capitão – Contudo, esse aparelho ainda está em fase de testes, não sei como ele chegou às mãos de seu tenente. Garanto que examinaremos a situação e o culpado por ter-lhe fornecido o adesivo será devidamente punido.

Byakuya anuiu sem muita paciência. Ainda havia um "senão" naquela história, que ele desejava ouvir o mais breve possível.

Unohana aguardou pelo consentimento do outro e prosseguiu com o relato:

-Por ainda estar numa fase experimental, não podemos calcular precisamente os efeitos e resultados dele. Veja bem, não estou dizendo que Abarai-san corre riscos. Acredito que não será prejudicado em nada, mas é bom mantê-lo sob vigilância, visto que não conhecemos possíveis efeitos colaterais com exatidão.

Parcialmente abalado com a hipótese de alguma reação negativa em Renji, falou:

-Apenas isso deve ser feito, vigiar seu sono? Não pode acordá-lo?

-Capitão Kuchiki, não sabemos o que pode acontecer-lhe se o despertarmos. O mais seguro é esperar que acorde naturalmente, sem intervenções exteriores. Podemos cuidar dele, se assim for melhor para o senhor.

-Não, ele fica na sede do nosso esquadrão. É responsabilidade nossa.

Ele não tinha intenção de deixar outrem vigiando seu Renji ("seu", outra vez ele retornava!). Mesmo que o ruivo houvesse sido irresponsável a ponto de se meter com aquele dispositivo, ainda lhe queria bem (queria? Para seu total espanto, muitas verdades que ele achava desconhecer estavam dando as caras com uma naturalidade surpreendente, nos últimos dias) e não confiava em ninguém mais para cuidar dele. Não delegaria essa função a quem quer que fosse: ele mesmo ficaria ao lado de Renji, velando pela sua saúde e pelo seu bem-estar (e de onde havia surgido tal certeza e tão forte convicção, ele se perguntaria depois: agora tudo o que pretendia era levar Renji para um lugar aonde pudesse protegê-lo).

-Que assim seja, capitão. Não nos será um problema vigiá-lo, entretanto. – insistiu Unohana, contudo, ao ver a tão sempre expressão determinada do moreno, cedeu à sua decisão – Não deixe que o acordem, dentro de algumas horas ele deverá despertar. Creio que ele estará bem, mas seria bom trazê-lo aqui para que o examinássemos. E caso ele mostre qualquer atitude ou reação estranha durante seu sono, contacte-nos imediatamente.

-Certo. Obrigado.

oOo

Rukia se sentia mais tranqüila agora, após o parecer de Unohana. Confiava que o que fizera não afetaria Renji: ela bem sabia que o produto estava praticamente pronto para ser comercializado. Estava sim em testes, porém com a certeza de que os resultados dos testes indicavam para uma rápida aprovação do medicamento (fontes de extrema confiança lhe confirmaram o fato).

De todos os jeitos, tinha um certo temor de que algo inesperado acontecesse. Se algo mal se passasse com seu amigo, ela jamais se perdoaria. Era um plano arriscado, mas ela jamais brincaria com a saúde de alguém tão importante para si se não tivesse noventa e nove por cento de certeza de que tudo correria bem.

Suspirou, aproximando-se um passo da cadeira na qual seu irmão se sentava. Percebia pelo jeito perdido de Byakuya que ele estava compenetrado em diversos pensamentos. Também pudera, depois de tudo, ele deveria ter muita coisa a pensar e esclarecer.

-Nii-sama. – chamou, baixinho. Quando notou os olhos dele a fitar-lhe por sobre os ombros, lançou habilmente a pergunta – O que você fará depois?

Ele ficou um instante em silêncio, como se estivesse medindo onde ela queria chegar. Por fim, respondeu.

-Levá-lo para ser examinado.

-Não. – balançou a cabeça – Não era a isso que me referia. Quero dizer o que você depois que ele estiver bom.

Essa pergunta repleta de segundas intenções fez o moreno refletir por um tempo. Indeciso sobre comunicar ou não a ela sobre suas decisões, terminou por contar:

-Vou puni-lo por se apoderar do medicamento, como deve ser feito.

Como ela pensava. Dissimulada, tornou:

-Sabe, irmão, eu estive pensando... Renji tinha combinado de se encontrar comigo e ele não é do tipo que não cumpre com sua palavra e com seus horários. Acho que... Se ele está assim, não foi por culpa dele.

Byakuya estreitou os olhos, subitamente muito sério (ou melhor, mais do que o de costume).

-Que quer dizer com isso...?

-Bem... Acho que alguém implantou esse adesivo anti-insônia nele. Sabe, não há motivos para ele mesmo tê-lo feito. Pelo que sei, Renji não tem problemas para dormir.

Byakuya abaixou a cabeça, pensativo. Demorou um pouco até que a reerguesse em sua direção.

-Você sabe se ele tem inimigos?

Por dentro, Rukia até se divertia com aquela história toda. Todavia, não deixou de se enternecer ao ver a preocupação que seu irmão estava tendo. Desde que Hisana... Desde Hisana, ele se tornara mais fechado e solitário do que nunca, eram o que os mais velhos da Soul Society diziam. Ela também achava que seu irmão era muito sozinho. Saber que ele amava alguém novamente era algo bom, acreditava ela.

-Oh, não...! Não creio que tenha sido um inimigo...

-Como...?

Sorriu de satisfação por dentro. Era hora de deixar a dúvida pairando no ar. E enquanto o moreno ficasse absorto com todo aquele mar de informações e descobertas, ela aproveitaria para ver as mentes por detrás do plano: tinha sido fácil demais convencer Hanatarou a participar da peça e sabiam que seria mais fácil ainda Unohana descobrir a verdade. Por isso mesmo, as outras duas tentariam conquistar a ajuda da capitã.

Unohana seguia um forte código de ética, iria punir os envolvidos com o justo rigor. Ainda sim, imaginava que a capitã acabaria aceitando não revelar de imediato para Byakuya a verdade, quando a descobrisse. Ela poderia ser rígida – pois assim era necessário – mas tinha um coração doce e certamente faria a sua parte para que a felicidade de Renji e Byakuya se concretizasse.

Deu as costas a seu irmão, precisava saber se as duas haviam conseguido algumas horas de vantagem com a capitã para que tudo se encaminhasse para um desfecho, além de dizer-lhes que sua parte do plano fora executada com perfeição e parecia prestes a render bons frutos.

-Preciso verificar algumas coisas, irmão, antes de mais nada. – e saiu, sem mais explicações.

Byakuya viu sua irmã desaparecer pela porta e voltou-se para a frente. Ou melhor, para a pessoa deitada na cama à sua frente. Como se não bastasse o turbilhão que agitava sua mente (e seria de um romantismo que ele se negava a demonstrar reconhecer que agitava, principalmente, seu coração), Rukia ainda lhe acrescentava aquela nova idéia...

Olhou, com certa ternura e confusão, o jovem ruivo que dormia envolto no fino lençol. Já não era capaz de entender mais nada de si mesmo.

oOo

Algumas horas haviam se passado, a noite já era quase madrugada. O capitão ficaria ali o tempo todo, de vigília. Nada que pudesse ser interpretado como anormal ocorrera a Renji, o que de certo era reconfortante para o moreno.

Talvez por a paz ter reinado em seu quarto, ele tivera tempo para pensar em tudo que acontecera e sentira no decorrer dos últimos dias. E se assustou ao descobrir que certas coisas não tão mínimas assim existiram muito mais do que naquelas três ou quatro dias anteriores, muito antes elas já se davam e ele, cego, não as notava, não as entendia. Ou, quem sabe, não as quisesse notar.

Recentemente flagrara Renji sendo abraçado por Izuru Kira e seu coração quase saíra pela boca devido a tanto ódio que sentiu diante da cena. Odiara ver Renji envolvido por outro, odiara pensar que ele poderia ter _um alguém_. Agora ele percebia isso, mas o mais impressionante: só agora ele percebia que toda vez que via Renji entre seus amigos, sentia uma fisgada dentro de si... algo como ciúmes.

E, todavia, por que sentir ciúmes de Renji? Por que, então, Renji se tornara demasiadamente importante para si, como se sempre tivesse feito parte de si, uma parte que ele não queria perder?

Estava muito confuso. Desvendara alguns sentimentos, descobria algumas situações e alguns fatos, porém algumas coisas ainda continuavam obscuras (e ele sentia que eram elas as de maior importância para que ele conseguisse esclarecer-se). Sentia ciúmes de Renji, era duro admitir mas tinha de fazê-lo caso quisesse entender o que acontecia consigo, e o considerava por demais valioso em sua vida: isso estava claro. Contudo, qual era o porquê, qual era a razão para isso?

Por que, por que? Sua cabeça latejava, ansiando por respostas que não vinham.

Então um suave movimento na cama à frente desviou sua atenção. Renji discretamente piscou os olhos algumas vezes, para logo em seguida fixa-los, meio abobalhado, no teto acima deles.

" O... O que estava acontecendo?", as idéias voltavam-lhe letárgicas "...Eu estive dormindo. Engraçado, não me lembr..." e então um choque assomou-lhe o corpo. Aquele teto, definitivamente, não era igual ao de sua habitação. Era mais alto, muito mais alto.

Assustado, de um pulo sentou-se na cama. Inconscientemente, suas mãos agarravam com firmeza uma colcha muito trabalhada. Onde estava, o que tinha acontecido?!

-Shh... – um sussurro ao seu lado fê-lo se virar. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao dar-se com Byakuya bem ali, sentado elegantemente numa cadeira próxima à cama em que ele estava.

-Ca-Capitão... – não conseguia formular uma frase, atordoado demais com a situação. O que, por todas as almas, significava tudo aquilo?!

-Shh. Está tudo bem. – garantiu, em seu habitual tom sereno.

-Mas onde eu estou? E o q...

-Você está em repouso, ordens da capitã Unohana. – levantou-se, indo até a beirada da cama.

Dobrou-se sobre seu corpo, aproximando uma mão da testa do ruivo. Renji não se recordava de estar doente ou ferido, mas qualquer indagação que tinha a fazer morreu em sua boca ao ver Byakuya (quem agora ele sabia amar) tocando a sua testa. Emudecido, não foi capaz de qualquer reação.

Apenas esperou que o moreno constatasse que ele não estava com febre. Seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito.

Byakuya, com a ajuda de uma fraca lamparina acesa a noite toda, junto à cama, examinou os olhos pequenos do ruivo e por fim segurou seu queixo com uma mão, examinando sua aparência.

Renji sentia-se gelado, extremamente gelado, como única exceção as maçãs de seu rosto. Estas ardiam em brasa.

Convencendo-se de que o outro parecia bem de saúde, ergueu-se novamente e, olhando para seu tenente, que ainda parecia cansado, tocou em seu peitoral, empurrando-o de volta para o colchão.

Renji não teve qualquer impulso de impedir a ação, simplesmente deixou-se deitar. Motivo? Estava paralisado de nervosismo demais para tomar uma atitude. Só, todavia, percebeu que, ao sentir o toque da mão cálida de Byakuya contra seu peito, estava desnudo. Oh, Soul Society, que embaraçoso!

-Volte a dormir, não se preocupe.

Foi tudo que ouviu de seu superior, mas achou haver na ordem um tom... amistoso? O moreno voltou a repetir o comando e Renji, embora sem entender o mínimo possível do que acontecia, sentia-se sonolento demais para protestar.

Além do mais, a vergonha o assolava intensamente. Ainda com as bochechas avermelhadas, sentiu a cabeça pesar e, virando de lado, fechou os olhos, caindo rapidamente no sono.

Byakuya acreditou que estava tudo bem com Renji, então era melhor que voltasse a dormir. Era noite, de qualquer jeito.

Sentou-se na cadeira outra vez. Com a mão esquerda segurou a direita sobre seu colo. As batidas de seu coração pareciam um pouquinho descompassadas. Sua mão direita latejava: fora com ela que tocara Renji. A pele quente e convidativa de Renji.

Quando estivera tão próximo dele, tivera de fazer um grande esforço para segurar o ar dentro de si (para que não escapasse descontrolado por sua boca ofegante). Seu corpo parecia ter reagido ao contato.

Apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, o cotovelo apoiado nos joelhos. O que, afinal das contas, acontecia consigo? Por que seu corpo parecia desejar pelo de Renji...?

Suspirando, cerrou as pálpebras. Era informação demais para alguém tão lerdo quanto ele, Rukia pensaria se estivesse lá.

oOo

Mais um golpe, ele já não via mais sentido em continuar com os exercícios. Passara a noite em claro cuidando de seu tenente, suas juntas doíam após ficar tanto tempo parado. Já era de manhã e como Renji aparentemente estivesse bem, dormindo tranqüilamente, decidiu ir até o pátio, movimentar-se um pouco.

E se exercitando ele esqueceria de todo o reboliço de pensamentos e emoções desconexos que ele não conseguia entender. Contudo, enganara-se: a cada golpe desferido, uma nova imagem de Renji lhe invadia. De repente era Renji se irritando com alguma piadinha, de repente eram eles duelando quando Ichigo e seus amigos invadiram a Soul Society... De repente o foco se desviava para si mesmo, para aquilo que Renji parecia significar para ele e que ele custava a admitir.

Não era um idiota. Sabia o que era amor, amara Hisana mais do que tudo.

Só que Hisana... Bem, a "partida" de Hisana lhe deixara marcas profundas. Ele não se achava capaz de amar novamente. Muito menos alguém que estivera ao seu lado por tanto tempo sem ele perceber o que sentia.

Será que era realmente amor que sentia por Renji? Ou será que passara tempo demais se martirizando, sofrendo desnecessariamente com uma perda e com as conseqüências que ela lhe trazia para se dar conta de seus verdadeiros sentimentos? Nada mudaria o fato de ter amado sua jovem mulher, mas após tantos anos ela se tornara uma doce lembrança. Ele já se acostumara a não tê-la mais: estaria ele querendo se prender a algo que ele já nem sentia mais, como desculpa?

Desculpa para não se envolver novamente com alguém? Para não sofrer outra perda, outra enorme desilusão. Assim ele estaria, intuitiva e inconscientemente, ignorando seus sentimentos, cegando propositalmente seu coração, numa forma agressiva de se auto proteger?

Afogando deliberadamente seus sentimentos, então estaria ele fingindo não saber... Não saber que amava Renji?

Parou seu último movimento, incrédulo com seu último pensamento. O que estava pensando?! Seria essa a derradeira verdade?

-Nii-sama! – assustou-se com o chamado de sua irmã, não havia notado que ela se aproximava. Desajeitadamente tentou se recompor, sem muito sucesso – Como vai o Renji?

Renji, o ruivo que revirava sua vida. Respirou fundo.

-Está tudo bem com ele.

-Que bom! – Rukia ficara sinceramente aliviada. Como esperava, o adesivo não apresentara riscos à Renji.

E se a situação lhe era favorável, e pelo modo distraído de seu irmão (tinha certeza de que aquele jeito aflito incomum a Byakuya queria dizer que ele obtivera uma noção maior sobre seus sentimentos por Renji), aproveitou para lançar mão de sua última carta.

Munida de um falso desinteresse, esgueirou-se para mais perto do mais velho. Como quem não quer nada, começou:

-Sabe, tenho quase certeza que foi isso que aconteceu...

-Hn? – Byakuya, distraído, mal reparara que a jovem falava.

-Não tenho provas nem suspeitos, mas andei investigando e... Creio que fizeram isso com o Renji porque queriam uma... Chance com ele.

-..."Chance"?

-Bem, você sabe... Renji é um cara bonito. Você pode não acreditar, mas tem muita gente de olho nele aqui na Soul Society.

Aquilo nunca passara pela cabeça de Byakuya. Isto é, que Renji tinha admiradores ele não estranharia... Mas que alguém chegasse a esse ponto para ter algo com ele...?

-Uma hora – Rukia continuou – alguém irá fisgá-lo. Você sabe, ele está sozinho, mas alguém um dia poderá chegar nele... E então seu coração pertencerá a essa pessoa.

Não via ligação entre as confissões finais de Rukia e o fato de alguém ter induzido Renji ao sono. Todavia, isso não lhe ocupou nem um décimo de segundo de divagação: Uma hora o coração de Renji pertenceria a outra pessoa. Não, ele não queria isso! Renji era **seu**, apenas seu. E a idéia de vê-lo com outro ele não podia conceber.

Nada, nada tiraria Renji de si! Provavelmente Byakuya tivesse todos os defeitos que tinha, mas era decidido. Quando queria uma coisa, ele a conseguia. Obviamente Renji não era uma "coisa" e sim uma pessoa com sentimentos próprios. Uma pessoa que, assombrosamente, ele pôde distinguir como "amada".

Fora um átimo desde que repudiara a imagem de outrem junto a Renji até a compreensão da realidade, mais ainda, a compreensão de si mesmo: amava Renji, enfim.

Demorara tanto a se dar contar, fizera questão de pôr barreiras para percebê-lo. Mas, afinal das contas, não se pode fugir da verdade, nem de si mesmo.

Amava Renji, e não era de agora. Amava aquele ruivo e por tudo que lhe fosse mais sagrado, não fugiria mais de tamanha verdade.

E não deixaria Renji fugir de si, escorrendo como água pelos seus dedos. Não, ninguém o levaria de si!

Sem pensar em mais nada, deixando de lado todas as aparências que ele sempre fizera questão de manter, disparou a correr rumo a seu quarto. Não podia mais esperar, "aquilo" grande e importante dentro de si, que atribuía a Renji, clamava alto, irrompia dentro de si.

oOo

O ruivo pegara a primeira roupa que encontrara pela frente, dobrada sobre uma cômoda: era a parte de baixo de seu traje (onde se encontrava a de cima era-lhe uma boa pergunta). Timidamente fechava a porta de correr do quarto de seu capitão (reconhecera-o depois de quinze minutos observando minuciosamente o local, pertencia a Byakuya). Não sabia se devia permanecer ali, visto que noite passada, pelo pouco que se lembrava, o moreno insistira para que ele voltasse a se deitar. Contudo, a situação na qual estava era demasiada angustiante (para ele mesmo, evidentemente) para se manter sem fazer nada.

Prestes a dar um passo para frente, deparou-se com Byakuya diante de si. Ele parecia afobado, o que surpreendeu o ruivo (seu capitão e afobamento eram duas coisas que ele achava não combinar).

-Byak...

Tarde demais, não tivera tempo para se pronunciar: Byakuya o agarrar pela cintura com um braço, o outro empurrou-se contra a porta. Colado contra o corpo quente, semi-desnudo e definido de Renji, Byakuya atacou vorazmente a boca carnuda do ruivo.

Sem reações, e na verdade ansiando muito por aquele contato (talvez se o ato não lhe tivesse roubado a lucidez, ele refletisse mais sobre porque se entregar facilmente a seu capitão quando ele nem entendia a razão desse "ataque"), deixou-se ser beijado e espremido contra a porta.

O corpo de Byakuya contra o seu lhe roubara todo o ar, mais até do que aquela boca insaciável que atacava a sua com voracidade, faminta.

Byakuya quase não pensava, permitia-se "sentir" aquele momento. Que Renji era tão belo e que lhe atraía seus instintos, ele já sabia. Com esse contato, ficara sabendo de algo mais: Renji era muito gostoso, mesmo.

Então, embolados como estavam, Renji ofegando entre beijos, alguns fatos chegaram à mente inebriada do moreno, motivo pelo qual se separou do outro – ainda a mantê-lo entre seus braços – e o encarou.

Estava um pouco sem jeito pelo que fizera. E se Renji não aprovasse sua atitude, e se Renji não lhe quisesse...?

Com essa dolorosa hipótese levantada, fitou intensamente o jovem ruivo. Renji estava descomposto, respirando sofregamente pela boca entreaberta, sua bochecha tão corada e o olhar perdido, com um brilho de confusão e, acima de tudo, com um brilho de prazer.

Pela expressão que Renji lhe direcionava, pelo estado em que estava e por ter correspondido ao seus beijos... Renji não parecia disposto a rejeitá-lo.

-Você me ama? – perguntou, sua voz ecoando enquanto seus olhos encaravam fixamente os do ruivo.

Renji, que até então não conseguira raciocinar, sentiu sua espinha gelar com a pergunta repentina. Por que Byakuya lhe perguntara isso? O que ele pretendia...? Será... Será que ele descobrira que Renji o amava e agora o odiava? ...Então Byakuya estaria esperando pela derradeira afirmativa para dizer-lhe o quão desprezível ele era?

Tentou respirar fundo. Estava cansado – não um cansaço físico e sim um enorme cansaço emocional – e indisposto a mentir. Se seu capitão lhe odiasse, se até mesmo lhe desse uma surra... Doeria muito, com certeza seria a maior de todas as dores. Mas negar seu amor por ele, essa sim seria uma dor inestimável.

-Sim.

Esperou por um tapa, esperou que a face de Byakuya se contorcesse em ódio, e, todavia, tudo que obteve foi um singelo porém satisfeito sorriso.

-Que bom.

E tornou a envolver Renji entre seus braços, dessa vez com delicadeza. Envolveu-o como se Renji fosse a coisa mais preciosa em sua vida, e, na verdade, era.

oOo

Rukia deixou a cena tão terna envolver seus pensamentos, embora aquele fosse o seu momento. Ficara feliz quando espiara a declaração de seu irmão (que se fizera através de gestos e não de palavras) e de seu melhor amigo. Era ótimo que os dois finalmente se encontrassem, depois de tanto fugirem de si próprios e do outro que amavam.

Ficara particularmente satisfeita quando vira o abraço gentil, que tanto durara, com Renji escondendo sua face no pálido pescoço de Byakuya, tornar-se tempestuoso e voraz. E quando Byakuya empurrara Renji de volta para o quarto, teve certeza de que eles teriam um dia de total entretenimento, se é que assim poderia dizer, pela frente.

Entretenimento o suficiente para que se esquecessem dela. Sorriu, o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos cruzadas. À sua frente, Ichigo terminava de fazer o pedido ao garçom.

Não entendia como se dera aquela revolução em Ichigo, como era possível que ele estivesse ali com ela naquela restaurante (Ichigo num restaurante – fato surpreendente número um – num encontro com ela – fato surpreendente número 2 – isso parecia um sonho!). E nem queria saber. Melhor aproveitar a noite.

Afinal, Unohana lhe garantira um dia de cortesia, segundo Nanao e Yachiru. Na manhã seguinte, ela teria um casal furioso para enfrentar, e muitas promessas de ajuda para cumprir.

Tudo, é claro, porque Byakuya e Renji eram piores do que uma pedra para entenderem seus sentimentos. Mas valera a pena todo o seu esforço.

Com a saída do garçom. Ichigo voltou-sem para ela e lhe sorriu. Ela devolveu docemente o sorriso. Aquela noite ela se sentia muito feliz.

oOo

FIM

oOo

NOTAS:

1-"se sentiu ser envolvido por Kira" (OI Larry XD)

2-Sempre achei a Nanao uma otaku fangirl de primeiraXD, e a Yachie segue os passos, rsrs!

3-Acaso queiram saber quem eram as pessoas que Kira e Shuuhei amavam... deixo livre para a imaginação de vocês! Na minha, um amava o outro!XD

4-"Renji era muito gostoso, mesmo" : isso é um bônus, ok Kira!XD

_Coments:_

Kirinha, espero que tenha gostado, flor! Eu não sabia escrever um romance com esse casal (sei que recorrer aos "cúpidos" é tão clichê...mas não tinha muitas idéias), mas eu tentei ao máximo... Fic dedicada com todo meu amor e carinho para você (sei que como organizadora do Amigo Secreto eu deveria ter postado na data certa, então desculpa tá!TT).

Provavelmente escreverei uma continuação dessa fic com os casais que ficaram em "a ver"... mas será algo como uma side story!nn Apropósito, embora não soubesse escrever com esse casal, acabei gostando da idéia... Acho que irei escrever mais fics com eles (será que escrevo?).

Reviews são bem vindos! Nn

Beijos

01/09

Mellow Candie.


End file.
